US patent 5,575,297 is for the embodiments of natural and synthetic lethal toxin neutralizing factors (LTNFs) and their utility as treatment for envenomation. Natural LTNF is isolated from opossum serum and the synthetic LTNF is the active portion consisting of fifteen amino acids. Currently, the use of antivenoms made in horses is the only available treatment for snakebites in spite of their hyper sensitive reaction. Antivenoms to be effective are given in large amounts and are made against the venoms of snakes prevalent to the region to be effective. Thrust of the proposed research is towards the replacement of massive amounts of harmful numerous antivenoms by harmless LTNFs in much lesser amounts. Natural and synthetic LTNF's will be assayed for their efficacy in neutralizing snake venoms and will be compared with the existing respective monovalent and polyvalent antivenoms. The comparison of neutralizing index by antivenoms and LTNF will be also made in respect to the protein content. The proposed research will prove that LTNF's can render safe universal treatment for snakebites. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Currently, antivenoms made in horses continue to be the treatment for snakebites. Natural and synthetic LTNFs are capable of neutralizing the lethality of all species of snakes. Therefore LTNFs will become a universal treatment.